1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornamental lamp strings assembly, and more particularly, its individual light source is slantly sustained on a base plate with a plurality of set blocks disposed in various positions so as to configurate the whole lamp strings assembly into a variety of contours capable of exhibiting a dexterously ornamental effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Like the marching for celebration, especially in the evening of Chinese lantern festival day, there has often appeared exhibition of an ornamental lighting effect with many interesting animal styles such as tiger, horse, leopard . . . etc. For this, brilliant light source is required.
For constructing a stream of ornamental lamp strings in various figure. The individual light source is generally sustained vertically on a base plate in the manner by providing a circular or any other shaped drilled hole for insertion of the lamp socket and fastening the lamp by engaging the flange of the lamp socket with the packing provided around the inner fringe of the drilled hole opened on the base plate.
In this case, the contour of the lamp strings assembly will be too monotonous because all the lamps are erected vertically on their bases, unless some modifications are made to the bases, a satisfactory ornamental effect can not be realized.
Alternatively, in a most common prior practice, a plurality of supporting frames are arranged in a predetermined figure so as to allow the lamps fastened on them to exhibit an ornamental effect. However, the lamp strings assembly constructed in this manner is apt to get loose and needs a long time to install, while only applicable for static exhibition.
For these defects noticeable on the prior art, an improvement is seriously required.
The inventor has dedicated great efforts for years to studying and improving these defects and come up with a novel ornamental lamp string assembly as provided in this invention to eliminate the defects mentioned above.